


Dipendenza.

by EarthquakeMG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zarry - relationship, zarry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn aveva un aspetto trasandato, appariva malaticcio e dava l’impressione di essere un anoressico ormai in fin di vita, eppure riusciva sempre ad averla vinta e a ridicolizzarlo in ogni modo possibile; era abile e furbo, si serviva di un sex appeal innato e lo utilizzava contro l’unica persona che non riusciva a resistergli neanche dopo averci provato svariate volte. La sua pelle era come una droga per Harry, dipendeva dalla sua consistenza, dal suo profumo e dalla sua lucentezza; Zayn era a conoscenza del suo punto debole e faceva leva su di esso ogni volta che lo riteneva utile e possibilmente soddisfacente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipendenza.

Una maglia a maniche corte di due taglie più grandi gli copriva il corpo altrimenti nudo, fatta eccezione per i boxer aderenti e stretti, un paio di occhiali dalla montatura nera e spessa erano posti sul suo naso ed una catena color argento pendeva dal suo collo, il corpo ricoperto di tatuaggi quasi splendeva alla luce del primo sole della mattina. Harry sapeva di non poterlo considerare bello perché obiettivamente lui non lo era, il suo corpo era minuto ed in certi periodi fin troppo smunto e scarno, a volte le sue clavicole erano così sporgenti e le sue costole così evidenti che destavano timore; le occhiaie sempre eccessivamente scure, gli occhi incavati e la sigaretta tra le dita gli davano un’aria malaticcia e neanche gli abiti in pelle che indossava la sera riuscivano a farlo sembrare un ragazzo più sano. A volte Harry credeva che lo facesse di proposito, che volesse apparire insignificante e malaticcio per allontanare la gente da sé, per circondarsi di meno persone possibili e per rimanere chiuso in quella sua bolla di solitudine che lo accompagnava ovunque.  
Harry era a conoscenza dell’aspetto bizzarro e malaticcio di quel ragazzo eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di posare il proprio sguardo sul suo corpo. La schiena poggiata alla poltrona in pelle, le gambe strette al petto, i piedi scalzi ed il libro di un autore a lui sconosciuto poggiato sulle ginocchia lo rendevano misterioso e dotato di fascino intellettuale allo stesso tempo; il riccio avrebbe dovuto portare a termine la relazione che doveva consegnare entro i due giorni seguenti ma se ne stava seduto sul divano, le gambe accavallate, i libri di filosofia abbandonati sul tavolo di fronte a lui e gli occhi puntati su quella figura così minuta e bella da fargli girare la testa.  
«Harry, studia!»  
Il riccio si riscosse dalla sua trance temporanea, non abbandonando però la sua espressione basita.  
«Cosa?» domandò.  
Zayn rise, segnando la pagina con il proprio segnalibro a forma di bacchetta magica e chiudendo il libro per poi riporlo sul comodino accanto a sé.  
«Hai una relazione da consegnare.» asserì, con un mezzo sorriso. «E non l’hai ancora finita.» continuò. «Hai intenzione di farti rimandare?» gli chiese.  
Harry scosse la testa.  
«Ovviamente no.» rispose. «Ma…» si interruppe, non sapendo come mettere in ordine i propri pensieri e continuare.  
Il moro lo osservò inarcando un sopracciglio e stendendo le gambe, allungandole verso il pavimento e dando mostra, ancora una volta, della sua eccessiva magrezza.  
«Ma…» lo incitò a continuare, poggiando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su quelle gambe nude e scure, avvertendo le mani prudere ed il desiderio di toccarle nascere dentro di sé.  
«Non riesco a smettere di guardarti.» disse, alla fine, sospirando.  
Sul viso del moro si aprì un’espressione divertita, gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono all’insù ed i suoi occhi brillarono di una luce particolare, diversa dal solito.  
«Non hai mai visto un ragazzo in vita tua?» domandò sornione.  
Il riccio arrossì appena e sbuffò, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore con forza, quasi a sangue. Lo conosceva da una vita, eppure ogni volta riusciva ad imbarazzarsi come se quello fosse il loro primo incontro.  
«Ne ho visti tanti di ragazzi, Zayn.» rispose, scuotendo la testa. «E lo sai bene.» continuò, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Zayn rise, mettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi a lui lentamente, misurando i passi ed assumendo quella tipica espressione che Harry definiva letale, un’espressione provocatoria e maliziosa che avrebbe fatto crollare le difese di chiunque; il moro si fermò proprio davanti a lui, poggiando le mani sui fianchi e divaricando leggermente le gambe, ad una spanna dal suo tocco. Se Harry avesse allungato le braccia sarebbe riuscito a sfiorare quella pelle con le proprie mani, saggiandone la consistenza con i polpastrelli.  
«Ma nessuno è riuscito a tenerti all’interno del suo letto per più di una settimana.» asserì, curvandosi leggermente verso di lui ed avvicinando il proprio viso al suo. «Nessuno tranne me.» continuò, con la lingua tra i denti e gli zigomi alti.   
Il riccio sbuffò ancora, chiudendo gli occhi ed ispirando aria lentamente, sgranchendosi le mani e torturando ancora una volta il proprio labbro inferiore con i denti.   
«E’ colpa della tua…» tentennò, provando a dire qualcosa ma non riuscendoci.  
La gola gli si seccò improvvisamente, la lingua impastata gli impedì di pronunciare qualsiasi tipo di parola, quando il ragazzo di fronte a lui si sedette sulle sue gambe con delicatezza, accavallando le proprie e sfiorandogli il collo con il proprio respiro bollente.   
«Della mia…» lo incitò a continuare il moro, scandendo ogni parola.  
Il calore della pelle, il profumo del dopobarba, il respiro bollente e gli occhi penetranti erano la sua arma; nessuno resisteva a lui e proprio per questo motivo le mani di Harry si poggiarono sulle cosce di Zayn, sfiorandole ed afferrandole poi con prepotenza, mentre al riccio sfuggiva un sospiro sofferto che lo fece arrossire.  
«…aura maligna che mi attira a te e non mi permette di respirare quando mi sei vicino.» continuò, chiudendo gli occhi, sconfitto.  
Zayn aveva un aspetto trasandato, appariva malaticcio e dava l’impressione di essere un anoressico ormai in fin di vita, eppure riusciva sempre ad averla vinta e a ridicolizzarlo in ogni modo possibile; era abile e furbo, si serviva di un sex appeal innato e lo utilizzava contro l’unica persona che non riusciva a resistergli neanche dopo averci provato svariate volte. La sua pelle era come una droga per Harry, dipendeva dalla sua consistenza, dal suo profumo e dalla sua lucentezza; Zayn era a conoscenza del suo punto debole e faceva leva su di esso ogni volta che lo riteneva utile e possibilmente soddisfacente.  
«Ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo, eppure non riesci ancora a resistermi.» disse Zayn, poggiando una mano sul suo volto ed accarezzandogli una guancia, aprendosi in un sorriso che di divertito questa volta non aveva niente. «Mi fai sentire desiderato.» continuò, addolcendo lo sguardo e fermandosi ad accarezzare le sue labbra con l’indice della mano destra.  
Harry schiuse le labbra e lasciò che la ruvidità di quel dito gli stuzzicasse la lingua, sfiorandola delicatamente.  
«Io ti desiderio in ogni istante della mia vita.» si lasciò sfuggire il riccio, socchiudendo gli occhi ed annaspando alla ricerca d'aria.  
Zayn rise, poggiando le labbra sul suo zigomo destro e sfiorandogli il viso con le ciglia scure e lunghe.  
«Lo so.» ribatté. «Te lo leggo negli occhi, da sempre.»  
Harry gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani e li strinse così forte che lasciò quasi i segni dei polpastrelli su quella pelle color caramello, avvicinò il proprio viso al suo e catturò le sue labbra con le proprie, sfiorando la sua lingua con la propria, muovendola in sincrono con essa, saggiando le pareti di quella bocca che conosceva alla perfezione. Zayn mugugnò e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, accarezzandogli la nuca con le dita e giocando con i suoi ricci morbidi e profumati, sfiorandogli una caviglia con il piede nudo e facendolo rabbrividire; Harry gli passò le braccia attorno al corpo e lo avvicinò a sé, facendo scontrare i loro petti coperti, sfiorandogli la pelle al di sotto della maglia e sospirando, beandosi di quella consistenza morbida e liscia e chiudendo definitivamente gli occhi, poggiando la schiena al divano e lasciandosi dominare dalle proprie sensazioni.  
«Hai una relazione da portare a termine, Harold.» sussurrò Zayn sulle labbra del riccio, dopo essersi allontanato da lui, con un tono di voce basso e strascicato che -come ogni volta- offuscava e confondeva i sensi di Harry.  
Il riccio annuì distrattamente, passando entrambe le mani sulle sue braccia e serrandole sui suoi polsi per poi portare le sue braccia dietro la schiena ed intrappolandolo tra le proprie braccia ed il proprio petto.  
«Devo scegliere tra una stupida relazione ed un ragazzo dal sex appeal infinito?» domandò, con un tono di voce basso e sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, e finse di pensarci su per poi rispondere alla sua stessa domanda. «Ovviamente scelgo la stupida relazione.»  
Zayn rise, portando indietro la testa e facendo sì che il riccio rimanesse ammaliato dalle ombre che la luce rifletteva sul suo viso e sui suoi occhi, spingendosi verso di lui e poggiando la fronte sulla sua, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi.  
«Vorrà dire che io tornerò alla mia lettura.» asserì con ironia.  
Harry rise di rimando, lasciandosi ricadere sul divano e mettendosi disteso, tornando ad artigliare i fianchi dell’altro con le proprie mani, facendo aderire i loro corpi alla perfezione, nonostante la differenza di proporzioni, di altezza e di peso.   
«No, tu rimarrai qui.» affermò. «Preferisco averti spalmato addosso che vederti su quella sedia a leggere un libro che potresti finire mentre io sono a lezione.» continuò.  
Zayn gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, lasciando un bacio sulla sua clavicola e lambendola con la propria lingua, provocandogli la pelle d’oca, facendolo rabbrividire e sospirare.   
«E’ un’ottima idea.» ribatté, posando lo sguardo sul riccio, facendolo sprofondare nelle sue iridi espressive e profonde.  
Harry annuì, risalendo con le proprie mani lungo la schiena del moro, sfiorando quella pelle liscia e calda, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli ed inspirando il suo profumo di muschio bianco, drogandosi di quel ragazzo che da anni ormai era la sua dipendenza.  
Zayn non era bello, non oggettivamente almeno, ma Harry avrebbe dato la vita pur di sfiorare ancora una volta la sua pelle, inspirare il suo profumo e baciare le sue labbra; il riccio lo sapeva, ormai da anni, che quel ragazzo scarno e dai tratti particolari era una dipendenza alla quale mai -per alcun motivo al mondo- avrebbe rinunciato.  


**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa qui e sono consapevole di essere una delle poche -almeno nel fandom dei One Direction- che pubblica in italiano ma avevo voglia di provare.  
> Questa OS è un po' sconclusionata. Harry ha una dipendenza nei confronti di Zayn, non riesce a stargli lontano, a non guardarlo e a non toccarlo, è totalmente dipendente da qualsiasi cosa riguarda il moro e Zayn di questo ne approfitta.  
> Spero sia piaciuta a qualcuno.  
> Magari alla prossima, chissà.  
> MG.


End file.
